world_of_aternfandomcom-20200214-history
School of Chronomancy
School of Chronomancy As a member of the school of Chronomancy, you seek to control the fate of the universe at its most fundamental level. While many novice chronomancers falter before the mind-bending implications of their work, masters of the craft are decisive in their manipulation of space and time. Of all the schools of magic, members of this school are the most likely to meddle with forces beyond their control, potentially leading to catastrophe in the past, present, and future. Temporal Savant Beginning when you select this school at 2nd level, the time you must spend to copy a spell into your spellbook is halved. Chronostutter At 2nd level, you can delay your spells for a short period. When you cast a spell, you may delay its effect until an initiative count of your choice (losing all initiative ties), or up to 6 seconds when out of combat. The spell resolves as if you are still standing in the space where you cast the spell. Timeline Convergence At 6th level, you can pull knowledge from versions of yourself in alternate realities, where you took a different path in life. You gain proficiency with a tool, skill, weapon, or armor piece of your choice, or learn a cantrip from any spell list. During a long rest, you can exchange the chosen proficiency or cantrip with another one. Impose Continuity Starting at 10th level, when you cast a spell with a duration of 1 minute or longer, you can lock its presence in time. If you would lose concentration on that spell, you can use your reaction to maintain it. Affected creatures may repeat their saving throws against the spell at that time. In addition, you can double its duration to a maximum duration of 24 hours. Once you use this feature, you can’t use it again until you finish a long rest. Causal Paradox At 14th level, you discover the means to transmit spells backwards in time. Your future self can now use you as a temporal anchor, a remote location in space and time around which their spells can manifest. Spells from the Future. At any time, you may have a spell spontaneously arrive from the future, with no discernible source. This can even occur during other creatures' turns, as though an unseen caster had readied the spell for that precise moment. Choose a spell of 1st to 5th level and a casting time of one action or bonus action from the wizard spell list. The effects of the spell occur with no action or component cost required, although you count as the caster of the spell for purposes of range, concentration, and ability scores. The spell can use any spell slot of 1st to 5th level. The Unspoken Promise. By universal decree, every effect must have a cause. When a spell arrives from the future, you accrue causal debt, a promise that at some point, the spell will be repaid. While in debt for a spell, you cannot have further spells arrive. Spells for the Past. During a short or long rest, you can perform an hour-long ritual to send the chosen spell into the past, thus paying off your causal debt. At the end of the ritual you cast the spell as normal, consuming material components and a spell slot of the correct level. The effects of the spell don't occur at the time of casting. If you don't have the ability to cast the spell, you have to prepare, learn, or otherwise acquire the spell before you can perform this ritual.